Bargain with the Devil Herself
by Sinful Star Night
Summary: If you bargain with the devil, there could only be one winner, and in most cases it is the death who wins. Stella/Noctis/Etro


**Bargain with the Devil Herself  
Author Note: This particular oneshot inspired by a quote from the manga "Cross" in Volume 2.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

_**I'll give you my body, you can do with it as you like, but what I'm giving you is my corpse. I will never give you my soul, Shizuha, Cross **_

_Would you give me your soul exchange for your lovers?_

_Would give you me your body so your love and child can return to the living even if it means that you will never see your dear Bright Star again?_

_Or at least not into she ventures into the underworld, but even then you will be mine._

_Would you, my dark prince?"_

"Yes," he replied never taking his crimson tinted eyes off his slain lover. Even now despite the fact that she is dead she still looks like she is only sleeping, and the only clue that she is dead, her golden locks slightly laid on the wet black pavement, her lavender blue eyes closed.

And the only clue that she was dead was the fact that her white top was stained with blood from the where the Tenebraen general slashed her and the fact that she was no longer breathing.

Honestly he would do anything to bring her back even give into Etro's bargain, despite the fact she is the devil herself.

And bargains with the devil usually go sour anyway, or they don't necessary fully grant your wish. Regardless of the fact you give them your soul.

_Why?_ Etro's cold voice questioned echoing in his brain, and he can hear the slight amusement and surprise in the death goddess's voice.

"Because she and our child can unite our two kingdoms together," he replied tracing a finger fondly down the side of his lover's face and it was the honest truth. Of course he also knows that his three closest friends would be staying by her side as well.

Protecting her and the child growing inside of her until the end of their days in the short amount of time the three of them spent with her they have always seen her as a younger sister. Despite the fact that she is from Tenebrae, and there has always been a bit of bad blood between his nations and hers.

Perhaps he has always known that he would do something like this ever since the first time their paths crossed. To be more in particular the night they spent together a couple of months ago giving into their desires.

Perhaps it was then he knew he couldn't live in a world without her. His blonde haired angel who made him looks on the bright side of things, and make him realize that he wasn't necessary alone. That she understood what he was going through.

She had the same nightmares as he did the same abilities that made them different from other people from normal people.

"Although I do have my own terms," he replied and he can almost see the death goddess huff in annoyance at that remark, and at the death goddesses silence decided to continue. "I want Stella's murder to die."

_Your friends would kill him an hour, _the voice replied in his head. He almost smirk at her reply. _Anything else_.

"Yes I want to see Stella and my child once a year," he replied knowing that he would anger the death goddess even more by that simple request.

_Do you think Stella would still say loyal to you even after your gone? _The goddess questioned cruelly, causing him to slightly close his eyes at that question.

Honestly he isn't entirely sure if he wants to Stella to move on to another guy, but at the same time no one is necessarily sure if she will. But above all else he wants her to be happy regardless if that means moving on or not.

"I want her to be happy regardless if that means moving or not," he replied, and he can almost see Etro frowning at that reply. "Do you accept my terms or not Etro."

_Fine I accept them, every year on this day you can see your dear beloved Star and child. Now claim your own life with your sword, and the moment you I have your soul. I'll release your beloved Stars and child souls. _

He nodded lightly and gently placed his lips against his forehead before slipping off the ring he wears on his right finger and slip it gently on her right finger. Despite the fact he knows that the ring would be too big for her smaller fingers. He knows that the ring would grant her safe passage through his kingdom regardless if his friends are with her or not.

Besides he wanted her to have another piece of him, even though he has left a large piece of himself anyway and was growing inside of her womb.

Before summoning his sword, and taking his life.

His life for hers and their child.

He can almost see Etro's smirking face when he finally crossed over to the underworld. He knows quite well that Etro believed that she won.

That she would gain his heart and soul, that she would be his dark king of the underworld despite the fact he was only human.

But the truth was that her heart and soul solely belongs to Stella, and he was only giving Etro a soulless corpse. A corpse that would come alive once a year when he is allowed to see his wife and child.

_I won Etro._

**-the end **


End file.
